Fireworks
by 13hexe
Summary: Sasuke força Sakura a ter relações sexuais com ele depois de flagrá-la numa situação vulnerável. AVISO: um Sasuke obscuro, uma Sakura tímida e sexo de chantagem. U.A -tradução.


**Disclaimer**: Os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, e a história a ShiraSakura; Thanks very much for allowing me to translate! (Yes, I'll thank you forever!)

.

_Sasuke força Sakura a ter relações sexuais com ele depois de flagrá-la numa situação vulnerável. AVISO: um Sasuke obscuro, uma Sakura tímida e sexo de chantagem. U.A  
><em>

Escrita por: **_ShiraSakura_**; Traduzida por: **_13hexe_**.

.

**Fireworks**  
>Fogos de artifícios<p>

* * *

><p>Eu me deparei com uma coisa interessante.<p>

"_Ngh!"_

Eu raramente a via na escola e eu nunca conversava com garotas como ela; ela era do tipo bonitinha, introvertida –inteligente mas silenciosa.

"_Ah!"_

Ela não se destacava na multidão; com um cabelo rosa e sedoso, a pela branquinha e cremosa, e os olhos verdes, ela poderia facilmente ter sido uma das meninas mais populares da escola, mas porque alguma razão, ela optou por não ser. Ela nunca usava a saia acima dos joelhos, diferentemente de mais de a metade das garotas nessa escola, e sua blusa branca não era tão justa. O cabelo dela sempre estava preso num rabo de cavalo firme e arrumado.

"_Nn! Ah..."_

As mulheres que normalmente me atraíam eram... Mais experientes, mas ver uma garota pura e tímida como ela numa situação tão vulnerável como essa, despertou o meu lado mais obscuro.

"_... Ngh... Guh!"_

Quando eu a vi naquele dia naquele estado, eu pensei: porque não? Eu poderia tirar proveito disso. Poder fazer o que quiser com uma garota; a ideia em si era tentadora e eu não pude resistir.

"_KYAAAA!"_

Então, como um pequeno fusível para os fogos de artifício da minha vida, eu comecei uma coisa que era irreversível; os eventos que ocorreram naquele dia e nos dias seguintes, eram algo que eu –não, _nós_- nunca esqueceríamos.

_Snap!_

"_... S-Sasuke?"_

Eu fui arrastado para esse complicado laço que agora nos unia, e pra ser honesto, eu estava totalmente viciado.

"_O-O que você ta fazendo?"_

_Nela._

* * *

><p>Se não fosse por Naruto, ela nunca teria ficado presa em tal situação. Você sabe que sempre tem aquela pessoa que é amiga de duas outras pessoas completamente diferentes e que de alguma forma acabam juntas por causa daquela pessoa que é amiga dos dois? Bom, Naruto era essa pessoa, no caso dela. E ela o odiava por isso.<p>

Honestamente, que imbecil colocaria "acidentalmente" um afrodisíaco no chá com leite dela?

É isso aí. Ele fez isso. E ela iria matá-lo por isso.

Ela e Hinata estavam almoçando juntas numa mesa separada de Naruto. Ele normalmente sentava com a turma popular –Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten (cujo sobrenome ela desconhecia) e é claro, Sasuke Uchiha.

Apesar de Naruto e Hinata estarem namorando há alguns meses, eles ainda não fizeram sexo, provavelmente porque Neji estava sempre de olho e protegendo Hinata, e Naruto estava começando a ficar impaciente. Então, algum gênio teve a ideia de que talvez, se _alguém_ conseguisse deixá-la cheia de tesão (colocando, oh não sei, um tipo de droga esquisita que deixa as pessoas "excitadas" na bebida dela), ela faria sexo com esse _alguém _/tosse Naruto.

Então, enquanto elas estavam esperando na extensa fila, discutindo sobre os vários assuntos da aula de psicologia pra passar o tempo, Naruto se enfiou na cozinha e de alguma forma convenceu a tia do lanche a dar a bebia "especial" para a namorada dele. O problema foi que ele não descreveu a aparência da tal namorada, ele apenas disse que ela se chamava "Hinata", e como Hinata teve que ir ao banheiro, foi _Sakura_ quem teve que pegar os pedidos.

Quando ela pegou os pedidos, ela percebeu que tinha uma coisa parecida com uma tapioca na bebida de Hinata e tirou-a de lá. Sabendo que Hinata odiava tapioca, apesar de ela amar, ela substituiu a coisa estranha pela geléia de lichia que estava no seu chá com leite, e pegou a coisa que parecia tapioca pra si. Então no fim, Hinata tinha um copo com chá verde sabor maçã verde com geléia de lichia enquanto Sakura tinha chá com leite, mel e tapioca.

Depois do almoço, os efeitos da "tapioca" começaram a aparecer. O corpo dela estava quente e tinha um estranho calor surgindo em seu estômago. Sua feminilidade começou a latejar lentamente e quanto ela usou os dedos pra analisar a região, ela quase gritou por conta do prazer cegante que surgiu do nada.

Confrontando Naruto imediatamente, ela descobriu sobre o plano diabólico dele e ela provavelmente teria espancado-o se ela não estivesse sentindo-se tão _desesperada_ para aliviar-se sexualmente. Felizmente, o horário de almoço dela era durante o sexto período e suas aulas terminavam após o sétimo. Depois da mais longa hora de sua vida, ela ficou em uma das classes após o término das aulas.

Os efeitos da droga só ficaram mais forte depois dessa uma hora e ela imediatamente sentiu o alívio, assim como o prazer pulsante, quando ela começou a se masturbar. Masturbação –era algo que ela nunca achou que fosse fazer, mas ali estava ela fazendo do mesmo jeito.

Talvez fosse mera coincidência que o garoto mais popular e gostoso de toda a escola estava ali perto. Sasuke tinha acabado de deixar algumas coisas em seu armário quando passou pela sala em que Sakura estava. Ouvindo o único gemido vindo daquela sala, ele abriu a porta, apenas uma espiada, pra ver o que tava acontecendo ali.

Imagine a surpresa dele quando ele viu a bela rosada se masturbando.

Seu rabo de cavalo trançado estava bagunçado, fios de cabelo saindo do amarre, mas de alguma forma isso apenas tornou-a mais atraente. As pernas dela estavam abertas, de frente para porta, sua saia estava levantada. Sua mão direita estava entre suas pernas e um som alto de 'squelch' ecoava pela sala. Sua mão esquerda cobria sua boca, abafando seus gemidos e gritos. Os líquidos dela estavam por toda a saia e meias dela, pingando na mesa onde ela estava.

Numa situação dessas, o que você teria feito? Sasuke sorriu de lado e tirou o celular do bolso. Abrindo-o, ele virou a câmera pra ela e tirou uma foto. Naquele momento, Sakura tinha atingido seu orgasmo e, portanto não notou o homem parado na porta. Os olhos dela estavam fechados com força porque tinha sido _muito bom_.

_Snap!_

Ao som de uma foto sendo tirada, os olhos dela abriram-se instantaneamente e ela viu o famoso playboy segurando o celular virado pra ela. Ela ofegou e sentou imediatamente, tentando cobrir as partes do corpo que estavam expostas pra ele. Por um momento ela sentiu o medo e o pânico apoderando-se dela, mas ela tentou o máximo que pode pra permanecer calma. Não ajudaria se ela não pudesse pensar de maneira racional devido as emoções negativas.

"S-Sasuke? O-O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ainda sorrindo, ele andou até ela até estar de frente pra ela. Ela agora estava sentada, encostada na mesa e cadeira para apoio, e limpando os próprios líquidos da mão. Mostrando a ela a foto em seu celular, os olhos dela arregalaram-se e ela corou. Apesar da foto ser pequena na tela do celular, qualquer um reconheceria aquele rosto e o cabelo rosa.

Ela tentou pegar o celular, mas graças aos reflexos rápidos de Sasuke, ele o segurou no alto onde ela não alcançava. Ele era mais alto que ela por vários centímetros, então ela não consegui alcançar o celular. Depois de muitas tentativas, ela finalmente desistiu e perguntou, "O que você quer?"

"Você está disposta a me dar _o que eu quiser_ pra eu deletar essa foto?"

"S-Sim! O que quiser! Apenas livre-se dessa foto, por favor!"

"Hn. Pode começar com isso."

Abaixando o zíper de sua calça, ele permitiu que seu grande membro se libertasse do tecido. Ele era apenas um ser humano normal no fim das contas, e é claro que ele teria uma ereção depois de testemunhar o orgasmo dela. Os olhos dela se arregalaram ao ver o enorme pênis dele e quando ele disse para ela masturbá-lo, ela recusou.

"Oh então, eu acho que você quer que eu mostre isso para todos?"

"N-Não! U-Um, eu nunca fiz isso antes..."

Era evidente que ela estava dizendo a verdade por causa do jeito que ela corou e desviou o olhar do pênis dele. Pegando a mão dela e colocando-a sobre seu membro, ele a ensinou a como acariciá-lo.

"Aa..."

Ele grunhiu suavemente quando as mãos suaves dela trouxeram o alívio dele; pra alguém que era inexperiente em qualquer assunto sexual ela até que era boa. Ele mal podia esperar pra usá-la em seu benefício sexual; essa garota era _toda dele._

* * *

><p>Dia 1<p>

Sakura parou nervosa no armário com Sasuke; os olhos dela evitando olhar pra ele, enquanto ele a encarava intensamente com um sorriso sacana no rosto. Os olhos dele desceram para os seios dela, escondidos pela blusa branca que ela usava.

"Bem? O que está esperando? Tire-a."

Ela o encarou e não fez nada no começo, mas quando ela se lembrou da foto, ela hesitantemente desabotoou a blusa. Ela fez o mais devagar possível para que assim pudesse o evitar o que ela sabia que acontecer de uma forma ou de outra; talvez, se tivesse sorte, o inspetor apareceria e impediria Sasuke de continuar com aquilo. Mas a sorte não estava do lado dela hoje.

Os olhos dele observaram os seios dela enquanto ela tirava a blusa, revelando um sutiã azul marinho provavelmente tamanho 44 ou 46. Ele lambeu os próprios lábios diante do pensamente de tocar nos seios dela com suas mãos, pele com pele. A pela macia e branca dela faziam-no querer mordê-la, como se estivesse mordendo uma maçã suculenta. Ela era tão tentadora; porque ele nunca havia notado-a antes?

"Você vai apenas tocar aqui, certo? N-Nenhum outro lugar?"

Os olhos dela olharam pra ele quase que de maneira tímida, o rosto inocente dela fez o desejo dele de tomá-la crescer ainda mais. Ele sorriu pra ela e murmurou, "Só aí."

O rosto dele aproximou-se dela e ela sentiu seu coração falhar quando ele ficou a apenas alguns centímetros de distância; ele iria beijá-la? Seu primeiro beijo...

Ao invés de beijá-la, ele baixou os lábios para o pescoço dela e a beijou gentilmente ali, traçando um caminho de beijos até a juntura de seu pescoço com o ombro. Os beijos dele eram suaves, como o toque de borboleta e todo beijos que ele plantava algo se agitava dentro dela. Ela sentiu um gemido subir por sua garganta e ela não o deixou sair; ela não queria encorajá-lo.

De repente, ele começou a lambê-la e ela quase riu; era gostoso e ao mesmo tempo, fazia cócegas. Ela tinha uma pela bem sensível; daí o motivo pelo qual ela não saía muito ou então sua pele não ficaria corada e sim danificada. Era um dos motivos pelo qual era tinha uma pele tão branca, uma característica que ela não achava atraente apesar dos vários elogios que recebia dos amigos.

Ele sorriu maldosamente antes de mordê-la.

"_Kyaa –mmphf!"_

A mão dele cobriu a boca dela antes que ela pudesse gritar; ele chupou a pela dela e lambeu a parte que estava em sua boca. _Deus, ela tinha um gosto maravilhoso._ Quando terminou de chupar aquela área, ele soltou os dentes e lambeu aquela parte. A língua calma dele confortou-a, mas ela sabia jazia um chupão agora –um grande e roxo chupão que não iria embora por um bom tempo.

Depois de plantar vários chupões e diversos lugares visíveis aos outros, ele desceu para seu peito. Ele retirou sua mão da boca dela e usou ambas as mãos para remover o sutiã dela. Mesmo na escuridão do quarto, ele viu os lindos mamilos rosado dela. Com a mão direita sobre o seio esquerdo dela, ele pôs os lábios sobre o seio direito e chupou.

Sakura quase gritou, mas cobriu sua boca apara abafar os sons –se alguém a visse nesse exato momento, ela estaria praticamente morta. Seus seios estavam expostos e ela estava sendo acariciada pelo homem a sua frente, que estava chupando seu mamilo direito fervorosamente enquanto massageava seu seio esquerdo.

"Ahh..."

Ela não podia evitar os gemidos então apenas permitiu que eles escapassem de seus lábios; era inútil tentar segurá-los. Se ela o fizesse, ele faria mais coisas sexuais com ela e ela preferia não ter que fazer mais do que já havia feito. Quando ele ia deletar aquela foto?

Os mamilos dela ficaram duros como pregos e ele os beliscou, fazendo-a gemer. Ele sorriu antes de posicionar seus lábios sobre a orelha dela. "Você quer isso, não?"

"N-Não, apenas apague a foto!"

"Hmph," ele continuou a lamber e chupar os seios dela até o sinal tocar, anunciando o fim do horário de almoço.

* * *

><p>Dia 3<p>

Hoje ele iria ensiná-la a fazer um bom _Blowjob_¹.

Porque ele não podia deletar a foto agora? Ele estava começando a deixá-la brava; toda vez que eles se viam nos corredores, ele lançava um olhar lascivo pra ela. O olhar _sedutor_² dele, o sorriso arrogante e o volume entre suas pernas –deixava-a a ponto de matá-lo. Porque ele não podia deixá-la em paz?

Mais uma vez, eles se encontraram no armário; era conveniente (pra ele, não pra ela) já que era grande o suficiente para duas pessoas fazerem o que eles faziam. Eles se encontravam durante o intervalo e ela tinha que mentir pra Hinata pra se encontrar com o pervertido idiota. Naruto lançava a ela olhares culpados, mas ela sabia que provavelmente nunca o perdoaria por isso.

"Segure-o firmemente e acaricie-o; depois ponha os lábios sobre ele."

"Quando você vai apagar a foto?"

"Eu não vou se você não fizer o que eu mando."

Ela suspirou e começou a acariciá-lo de baixo pra cima num ritmo constante; ela realmente não queria fazer isso, mas não tinha escolha. Ele ainda tinha a foto e no fundo ela sabia que mesmo que ele a deletasse, ele sempre se lembraria te ter visto ela naquela situação. Ele sempre saberia o segredo dela, sempre a perseguiria; essa tortura nunca acabaria.

Ela lambeu um pouco o membro dele e recuou, corando em seguida. Ela o ouviu grunhir de prazer e continuou a bombeá-lo. Sabendo que isso era inevitável, ela pôs os lábios na ponta do pênis dele e chupou.

"Porra!"

As mãos dele seguraram as laterais da cabeça dela enquanto ela lambia a umidade da ponta do membro e o acariciava ao mesmo tempo. Ela começou a subir e a descer com a cabeça enquanto o masturbava –os grunhidos dele ficando cada vez mais altos e ele começou a xingar. Ele gemeu quando ela usou a mão esquerda pra cobrir suas bolas enquanto ela o acariciava com a direita.

"M-Merda, Sakura –não pare."

Ela não acelerou e continuou em seu ritmo continuo, o que estava começando a se tornar insuportável para Sasuke. Segurando a cabeça dela, ele começou a se enfiar na boca dela; a ponta de seu pênis batendo no fundo da garganta dela e ela quase engasgava. Ela tentou o máximo a se acostumar com a sensação de ter o membro dele em sua boca; aquela sensação estranha em seu estômago apareceu.

"Gah!"

Ele estava _tão perto_; a pressão continuou a estimula-lo e finalmente, ele não pode mais segurar. Rugindo o nome dela, as mãos dele apertaram-se na cabeça dela e ele liberou seu sêmen branco e pegajoso na boca dela. Ele soube naquele momento que aquela garota era _dele_, e de mais ninguém.

Ela não sabia o que fazer quando ele gozou em sua boca; era pra ela engolir? Ela queria cuspir aquilo, mas o líquido pegajoso continuou a encher sua boca até que ela não teve outra opção a não ser engoli-lo. Ela sentiu o líquido descer rasgando e também sentiu uma pequena umidade entre as pernas. Mas ela não fez nada a respeito disso.

Ele retirou seu pênis da boca dela e observou a visão abaixo dele; Os olhos entre abertos dela olharam pra ele e alguns dos restos dele escorriam pelo queixo dela. Ela estava no chão, as pernas abertas e as mãos dela no meio, apoiando-a. Ela estava absurdamente sexy e ele se viu tirando outra foto com o celular.

_Snap!_

"E-Ei!"

Ele sorriu de lado e saiu andando antes que ela pudesse segui-lo.

* * *

><p>Dia 7<p>

Ela sabia que os regulares blowjobs e a masturbação assim como as lambidas no seio eram o suficiente, mas o olhar escuro e lascivo dele indicavam que não bastavam pra ele –ele queria mais dela. Ela não sabia o que mais podia fazer pra satisfazer os desejos sexuais dele –ele sentia os seios dela, ela chupava o pênis dele. O que mais ele podia querer?

A pergunta dela foi respondida quando ele tirou a saia dela e posicionou a boca diretamente sobre sua entrada. As mãos dele seguravam suas pernas abertas e a encarava com um sorriso maldoso.

"_Não se preocupe, Sakura, eu só vou fodê-la com a minha boca."_

Ah meu deus.

Ela sentiu uma pressão úmida em cima de sua calcinha; a língua dele estava lambendo-a _ali embaixo_ e ela se arrepiou involuntariamente. Ela estava começando a ficar molhada e isso não era bom. Ele nem ao menos estava lambendo-a diretamente e ela já estava sentindo o prazer. Graças a Deus ele não estava usando o pênis... Ainda.

"_Ngh! S-Sasuke, não!"_

Ele tirou a calcinha dela e sorriu; os olhos dele ficaram nublados quando ele encarou a feminilidade dela. Sua boca salivava e ele pôs os lábios sobre o clitóris dela e beijou. Chupando-o gentilmente. O grito dela foi abafado, mas mesmo assim ele sentiu sua calça apertar. Ele baixou os lábios pra entrada dela e começou a enfiar a língua nela.

Ela apertou-se contra sua língua e gritou por entre suas mãos quando gozou; ele sugou o gozo dela e ficou de pé, lambendo os lábios. _Ela tinha um gosto bom_. Mais uma vez pegando o celular, ele tirou uma foto da vagina dela. Ele fez questão de que o rosto dela aparecesse na foto também.

_Snap!_

O sinal tocou e ele saiu mais uma vez, deixando-a pra trás com a mente nublada.

* * *

><p>Dia 13<p>

Ele apareceu na casa dela, sabendo que ela estava sozinha e que os pais dela não voltariam tão cedo. Ela permitiu que ele entrasse em sua casa e em seu quarto; ele segurava em uma mão uma pena caixa que tinha a palavra _camisinha _em grandes letras pretas estampada. Na outra, uma câmera digital.

Ela sabia que aquilo estava fora de controle; ela estava se permitindo a perder a virgindade com esse cara apenas para que ele pudesse deletar aquela foto e se livrar das outras. Até mesmo _soava_ ridículo e ela sabia que ele provavelmente nunca apagaria as fotos. Secretamente, ela estava de boa com isso; ela começou a desenvolver sentimentos por esse homem. Ela tinha a teoria de que se ela fingisse amá-lo, talvez não seria tão ruim. Talvez ela conseguisse superar aquilo.

Ele começou com selvagens e necessitados beijos no pescoço dela; ele deixava de vez em quando chupões ali e ela gemia. Agora não tinha problema ela fazer barulho; afinal, ela estava em sua casa sozinha e seus pais não voltariam por um bom tempo. Os lábios dele traçaram um percurso até seus seios e ela sentiu ele esfregar e brincar com seus mamilos.

Quando eles mudaram de suaves e rosados para duros e vermelhos, os lábios dele desceram; ele beijou a barriga lisa dela e não parou de beijá-la até alcançar sua vagina. Com os dedos, ele começou a fodê-la enquanto dava lambidas rápidas e pesadas em seu clitóris; ele não parou mesmo quando ela gozou duas vezes em seus dedos. Depois do terceiro orgasmo, ele tirou os dedos de dentro dela e os chupou; o rosto dele mostrava que ele gostava do sabor e parecia que ele estava no paraíso enquanto ele a saboreava em seus dedos.

Olhando pra ela de maneira sedutora, ele posicionou seu membro na entrada dela e olhou pra ela com as mãos uma de cada lado da cabeça dela. O olhar dele era intenso e ele disse de maneira obscura para ela, "_Eu a terei hoje, Sakura. Você finalmente será completamente e unicamente __**minha**__._"

Com isso, ele se enfiou nela num movimento único e rápido e pôs os lábios sobre os dela pela primeira vez desde que toda essa bagunça começou. O beijo dele a distraiu da dor que ela sentia nas partes baixas e seus lábios pareciam-se moldar-se aos deles enquanto eles se chupavam. Ela copiou a maneira como ele se movia, ganhando a aprovação dele quando ele gemeu em sua boca.

Ela permitiu que a língua dele entrasse em sua boca e suas línguas dançaram juntas; eles não fecharam os olhos –o olhar dele era intenso demais e ela tinha medo de que se fechasse os olhos, ela perderia tudo. Era a primeira fez que estava sendo beijada assim como era a primeira vez que fazia sexo com alguém. Por algum motivo, o fato de ser com Sasuke, deixou-a um pouco mais relaxada; ela sabia que ele a guiaria nesse processo.

Ele movia-se pra frente e pra trás, vagarosamente a principio pra ela se acostumar com o tamanho dele. Ele era bem dotado, isso era certeza e ela sabia que seria doloroso. Uma vez acostumada com ele, ele começou a ir mais rápido; ele gostava de sexo selvagem e rude e excitava-a ainda mais quando ele falava baixaria pra ela.

"_Eu vou fodê-la sem carinho, Sakura; Eu a farei gritar e implorar pra eu meter meu pênis em você."_

"_... Ahh...! Sasuke!__"_

Ele achou o ponto g dela e começou a meter naquela direção; os gemidos e gritos dela tornaram-se mais altos e ele continuou a fodê-la. Ela contraia-se fortemente contra ele conforme ele metia naquele ponto –merda, desse jeito, ela iria gozargozar_gozar_!

"_AHH! SASUKE!"_

"_...Sakura!"_

Ele gozou na camisinha e suas investidas finais tornaram-se lentas; ele caiu ao lado dela depois de gozar e os dois ficaram deitados lado a lado. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e sua respiração pesada e Sasuke a observava com uma expressão carinhosa; ele não conseguia descrever o sentimento caloroso que existia dentro dele. Isso era... Isso era amor?

Era... Diferente

'_Não. Eu não amo; eu não _posso_ amar. Eu não estou apaixonado por uma garota como ela!'_

'**Então prove. Prove que você é o Uchiha frio e sem coração que diz ser.'**

Com isso, ele a pressionou mais uma vez contra a cama. Ela o encarou surpresa; os olhos dela ainda continham inocência. Ela corou e desviou o olhar, evitando os olhos dele. Um som animal escapou pelos lábios dele e ele olhou pra baixo, encarando-a; porque ela não olhava pra ele?

"Não me ignore; _olhe pra mim_!"

Ela obedeceu, encontrando os olhos negros dele; esmeralda contra ônix. O pênis dele estava duro novamente e ela sentiu uma nova umidade formar-se em sua feminilidade. Ele selou seus lábios com os dela e enfiou sua língua na boca dela e seu membro na vagina dela ao mesmo tempo; ele estava perfurando a alma dela, marcando-a com seu nome.

Ela sentiu como se o nome dele agora estivesse tatuado em seu coração.

E sem saber, ela também estava tatuando seu nome no coração dele.

* * *

><p>Dia 24<p>

_Quando isso acabaria?_

Esse vício –não, essa_ obsessão_ estava ficando sem controle; fazia aproximadamente um mês desde que eles começaram a fazer isso. Não importava o quanto eles tentassem, eles não conseguiam parar com os encontros; eles não podiam parar de se ver e de se foderem. Ele nunca havia pensado em uma garota daquele jeito; só existia ela. E quanto a Sakura, ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele; Sasuke ocupava seus pensamentos o tempo todo, 24/7³.

Todos os dias eles se encontravam no mesmo armário durante o almoço e depois da escola, eles se encontravam em uma sala; eles faziam sexo selvagem e depois de vários rounds, o fazer xeso deles virava um carinhoso fazer amor. Ela estava mudando ele assim como ele estava mudando ela –ele estava amolecendo e ela estava comelando a ficar tentada pela presença dele.

Ele não mais pensava nela apenas como um brinquedo sexual pra passar o tempo; ela era mais que isso. Ela era a primeira pessoa pra quem ele ligava a noite quando ele não conseguia dormir; eles ficavam horas conversando sobre os pesadelos dele, que consistiam em seu irmão matando sua família inteira. Era um sonho ridículo; seu irmão mais velho amava sua família e Sasuke, mas mesmo assim ela o ouvia. Ela ofereceu um ombro quando mais ninguém o fez.

Mas Sakura tinha que admitir; quando ele ligou pra ela às duas da manhã, ela ficou surpresa e um pouco mal-humorada por conta da falta de sono. Talvez fosse por causa da pena ou daquele sentimento estranho em seu peito, mas ela conversou com ele até o sol nascer, e mesmo depois, eles continuavam conversando. Ela descobriu que ela na verdade se preocupava com o Uchiha e isso a chocou.

Vagarosamente, um sentimento que os dois nãos conseguiam identificar cresceu e ficou forte entre eles. Esse sentimento os aproximou e toda vez que eles transavam, o sentimento explodia e seus clímax tornaram-se mais intensos –o que estava acontecendo com eles?

O que era esse sentimento estranho e desconhecido?

* * *

><p>Dia 31<p>

"... O que é isso?"

Na frente dela, haviam várias fotos e dois CDs assim como o celular dele. Ela corou furiosamente quando ela viu fotos dela em várias posições sexuais –algumas delas eram desconhecidas por ela e ela se perguntou quando ele havia tirado tais fotos. Ela olhou pra ele; ele observando algo pela janela.

"Aqui tem tudo o que precisa. Eu me cansei de você; não preciso mais de você."

Apesar de dizer essas palavras, seu coração dizia outra coisa: _não me deixe!_

Os olhos dela encararam as próprias mãos; elas estavam entrelaçadas e estavam apoiadas em seu colo. Ela não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer. Ela sentiu a visão embaçar e ela percebeu que estava prestes a chorar; ela enxugou as lágrimas e olhou pra Sasuke. Ele continuou a olhar pela janela, sem encará-la em momento algum.

"... Entendo," ela finalmente disse. Ela começou a rir secamente e por um segundo, Sasuke sentiu como se algo dentro dele tivesse quebrado; ela era _Sakura_, não era pra ela conseguir rir de maneira tão seca. Ele franziu o cenho ainda olhando pela janela e seus punhos se fecharam firmemente.

"Eu pensei que se eu me apaixonasse por você, isso tudo que nós tínhamos se tornaria bem mais fácil; percebo que eu estava errada." Ela disse secamente. As lágrimas começaram a rolar por suas bochechas mas ela continuou a olhar pra ele.

"Eu... Eu realmente gostei dessa... Loucura. Obrigada, Sasuke." Ela murmurou antes de se levantar. Ela não olhou pras fotos, nem ao menos as tocou. Ela apenas se levantou e estava prestes a se afastar das fotos, a se afastar _dele_, quando de repente ela sentiu braços envolverem sua cintura. Ela foi virada rapidamente, e ela se viu presa contra a mesa. Olhando pra cima ela viu o rosto frustrado de Sasuke; seus olhos arregalaram-se diante do desespero e da raiva presente no rosto dele.

"Porque você ta tornando isso _tão mais difícil_ do que já é?" Ele disse numa voz estrangulada. O rosto dele estava enterrado no pescoço dela; o hálito quente dele fez ela se arrepiar e o cabelo dele fez cócegas nela.

"Eu sei que não posso tê-la, mas você faz com que eu queira poder." ele disse pra ela, as palavras dele abafadas pela puxada de ar profunda que depois ele liberou. trêmulo. Vagarosamente, ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e ela percebeu que ele também estava chorando. As lágrimas rolavam pelas bochechas dele e ela o achou mais bonito do que ele já era.

"Sasuke..."

De repente, ele olhou pra ela mais uma vez; a aura desesperada dele transformou-se em uma negra. O aperto dele apertou-se ainda mais nela e ele rosnou primitivamente. Por um segundo, ela se sentiu preocupada e tocou na bochecha dele. Sua mão direita enxugou uma lágrima que caiu dos olhos dele, e com esse movimento, algo dentro de Sasuke despertou. Ele perdeu todo o controle que tinha.

"S-Sasuke –_nghhh_!"

Ele esmagou os lábios dela com os dele e suas mãos começaram a rasgar as roupas dela; ele manteve os lábios sobre os dela, retirando-os apenas para respirar e depois juntando-os novamente. Ela ajudou tirar a blusa dele e a abrir a calça. Assim como ele, ela não conseguia parar. Era como se eles precisassem um do outro nesse exato momento, se não um deles iria quebrar em pedaços minúsculos.

"Você é uma masoquista da porra, não? Sempre fodendo comigo e fazendo esses sons o tempo todo." Ele disse com nojo, no entanto, parecia que ele dizia isso pra si mesmo.

"_Nng! Ahhh_!"

Ele se enfiou nela, sem se preocupar em ser gentil; ele era uma pessoa má e possessiva e iria _mostrar_ isso pra ela. Ele queria que ela sentisse nojo dele também; ele queria assustá-la, afastá-la. Ela sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer e ao invés de se afastar ela se aproximou dele.

Circulando a cintura dele com as pernas, ela enrolou os dedos no cabelo dele e puxou sua cabeça pra perto dela. Ela o beijou ferozmente, surpreendendo a si mesma e a ele. Ela normalmente era gentil e tímida quando se tratava das coisas que faziam juntos, mas hoje, ela estava tão selvagem quanto ele. Ela queria mostrar pra ele que ela era dele assim como ele era dela.

Ele apertou com raiva os seios dela e os acariciou enquanto investia cada vez mais forte no ponto que a fazia gritar; eles tinham sorte das paredes serem a prova de sons na escola caso o contrário, alguém poderia ouvi-los. Finalmente, ele ouviu ela gritar quando ela atingiu o clímax; a vagina dela ordenhando seu pênis, como em todas as vezes em que eles transavam, e ele enfiou mais uma vez antes de gozar dentro dela.

Ambos se seguraram um no outro como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Eles respiravam pesadamente e se sentiam nas nuvens depois do sexo intenso. As testas se encontraram, mas os olhos estavam fechados enquanto respiravam cansados. Ele lambeu os lábios dela e ela o puxou pra perto, beijando-o apaixonadamente de maneira carinhosa e terna. Ele respondeu gentilmente e ambos sentiram a calmaria que sempre vinha depois da tempestade.

* * *

><p>Dia 49<p>

Ele segurou a mão dela enquanto andavam calmamente e silenciosamente pela praia; o por do sol quase terminando. Ela sorriu, mas não disse nada assim como ele; o sorrisinho de sempre não estava presente em seu rosto, mas ele possuía uma expressão tímida. Ele se perguntou se estava corando porque sentiu uma quentura nas bochechas quando ela riu do jeito nervoso dele.

Ela disse feliz, "Vamos aproveitar o por do sol e tirar uma foto!"

Ela pegou uma câmera digital que ele reconheceu –era a câmera que tinha dado pra ela cerca de três semanas atrás logo antes de tomá-la. Ele se sentiu culpado por ter sido tão... Cruel com ela, mas ela tinha perdoado ele no fim de tudo; na verdade, ela provavelmente tinha esquecido tudo no momento em que ele pediu pra ela ser sua namorada depois de confessar seus sentimentos pra ela.

Snap!

Sakura sorriu suavemente por conta da foto de Sasuke com o braço sobre os ombros dela desviando o olhar da câmera; ela sorria alegremente pra câmera enquanto ele desviava o olhar envergonhado. Ela sorriu internamente diante da pequena coloração rosa presente no rosto dele e mostrou a foto pra ele; ele franziu o cenho pra ela e ela riu.

Eles se sentaram em uma toalha e deram as mãos enquanto olhavam para o céu estrelado. Lentamente, eles se encararam e como naqueles filmes melosos que a maioria das garotas assistem, ambos fecharam os olhos e se inclinaram. Os lábios se tocaram e eles se beijaram romanticamente sob o céu estrelado.

Mesmo o céu estando limpo, eles sentiram como se os maiores e mais altos fogos de artifícios estivessem explodindo.

**Fim**

.

_¹- blowjob: masturbar o cara com a boca (é... eu fiquei com vergonha de escrever isso ._.);_

_²- no original era 'bedroom eyes' o olhar que você lança quando quer seduzir ou está excitado._

_³- 24/7: basicamente a semana inteira, os dias inteiros (ei, eu não sabia o que era u_u')_

* * *

><p>Hehe, isso aí.<p>

Acabou-se o que era doce. Pra mim, Lemon não é uma coisa essencial, e é o que eu menos procuro numa fic. Mas essa autora tem **o** dom.

Bom, espero que tenham gostado, não é a primeira fic que eu traduzo (a outra eu vou postar, mas vai demorar um pouquinho porque ela é grande) e por isso eu acho que melhorei um pouco. Mas mesmo assim, eu acho que fiz um bom trabalho (se alguém discordar, ME AJUDEM).

Anyways, é isso aê. Obrigada por lerem, espero que tenham gostado, lembrando que, os créditos pertencem a **ShiraSakura** (you're awesome! I think I like lemon now, and it is YOUR fault! Oh and hehe, thanks –again!).

Qualquer crítica (construtiva e destrutiva) **Reviews**!


End file.
